Together Again
by tivaisseasonten
Summary: It's been five years since they've seen each other. Things have changed, people have changed. But what happens when old flames start to re ignite? One drama filled summer that no one was expecting. Massie x Derrick, Claire x Cam, Alicia x Josh, Kristen x Dempsey and Dylan x OC
1. Chapter 1

It had been 5 years since Massie Block had last seen the PC. 5 years,lots of heartbreak and london drama later she had somehow found herself leaning agianst her old bff Claire Lyons dorm door at NYU. Their plan was simple enough, they'd take a shiny train down to Westchester, reunite with friends for a quick breezy summer and then Massie would return to FIT in NYC and Claire to NYU. Simple, was not something Massie did.

Derrick leaned casually against his door frame, blonde hair flopping over his left eye, as he waited for his best friend, and team mate, Cam Fisher, to finish packing up his dorm at NC State.

Cam nervously texted Claire as him and Derrick left for the car ride home

C

On my way can't wait to see you

-C.

His heart skipped a beat when she responded with a quick smiley emoji, stop it Fisher, he scolded himself, its been forever since you've seen her, things change,people change.

Take Massie Block for example. Last he saw of her she was strutting her way down a jet aisle,waiting to fly away to London, boy was he in for a surprise.

Massie did look different, Claire could see that, Massie's auburn hair had been streaked with darker strands and her amber eyes flickered with gold instead of green. Her style sense had evolved, now dressed in tight Sevens jeans and a black camisole with a BCBG white fitted blazer over top, fusica pearls giving the outfit a spalsh of color,that so happened to match with her stilettos. Claire looked different too, she'd grown her hair out, it almost touched her butt, and it had bleached strips in it. Her blue eyes had lightened to a mysterious grey and her fashion choices had matured. She grabbed her black suitcase, oulled on her NYU fitted sweatshirt, checked her lght washed Sevens for lint and then met Massie at the door.

Derrick had never been one for hooking up, never been a guy who preferred sex over a steady relationship. That hadnt changed, college hadnt corrupted him. Yet, he supposed. He pulled at his black polo and casually threw his hand in the back pocket of his designer dark wash slouchy jeans. Cam joined him, wrestling his soccer warm up jacket on and throwing Derrick the keys.

A few hours later, the train pulled up to the fancy station, and Massie gave herself a once over; hair-check,lipgloss-check,killer outfit-check check and check. She rolled her Louie suitcase out from under her plush first class seat and impaitiently waited for Claire to join her. Claire gave her old best friend an apologetic smile as she came off the train

"Sorry, my bag got stuck."

"Its kay. Lets leave." Massie admonished and the girls strolled towards the awaiting range rover.

Halfway across the country Alicia Rivera boarded her flight from Pepperdine, intent on having a relaxing vacation away from the Calfornia sun bleached blondes.

Alicia was hotwith a capital H. Her tan skin glowing from the Cal sun, her strew of boyfriends clinging to her and hanging on to her every word. Her dark tresses long and tangled with the smell of delux sea salt rinse. She was hoping this summer she could relax, hole up in New York and catch up on sleep.

Kristen sighed as she rolled her suitcase to her mother's apartment, Yale was her home now, and if she had a choice taht's where'd she'd be.

"Is that you Kris?"

Like a memory from the past, Kristen turned around slowly, afraid of what would happen next. She really didnt have anything to be afraid of as Dempsey gave her a friendly hug and started to ask formalities.

"How have you been?"

Of course thats his first question, leave it to good ole Dempsey to ask the one question she didnt have an answer for. She could tell him how she'd caught her now ex boyfriend and her ex yale bestie in bed. Or how she'd been benched on the soccer team, or how she was killing herself as a pre med student. Btu instead she gave him a thin smile,

"Im fine. How are you?"

Dylan Marvil was not one to turn down food, so when the flight attendant offered her another bag of peanuts, she happily obliged. School was stressful, but Texas was party school central, so she didnt have pent up anixety. She sat in her cushy seat, day dreaming about her hot football playing boyfriend, complete with a southern accent and a talent in the bed...wow she was getting sketchy... was probaly at a campus rave, enjoying his on campus summer plans. She figured nothing back at home could beat that drama filled time, boy was she wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

The range rover pulled up to the Block estate in no time. Massie took her time exiting the car, as Claire scurried out of the breezy June weather, little miss florida girl. The pair walked into the house before Claire's phone buzzed.

C-

Fro Yo?

C

Claire turned to Massie,

"For Yo? Cam just asked and I..."

Massie interrupted her "would love frozen yogurt. Great idea. But we have to get changed if theres gonna be boys."

Claire nodded, unable to tell Massie that a certain ex bofriend was meeting them there as well. Massie flicked through her closet untill she landed on the perfect sun dress. It was black with cap sleeves and a loose skirt, match it with Jimmy Cho black diamond flip flops and she was ready to face the guys she had left 5 years ago.

Derrick tapped anxiously with his keys. Why the hell did Cam bring him along? He wasnt just gonna sit here and woah... was that...no it couldn't be, Mssie had faded in his memory like a picture, nice to look at but bad to remeber, considering she was the first girl to ever break his heart. She had strolled in, an innocent smile playing on her couture glossed lips, her amber eyes, dazzled with gold, rimmed with a green eye liner. Her short black dress wasnt leaving much to his imagination either. Hr tinsly laugh range through the half empty fro- yo shop like a scratchy record. He'd forgotten how perfect her laugh sounded, he mentally slapped himself for that one. She turned her amber eyes falling upon him and suddenly he felt self concisous, like he was a scrawny 8th grader again. She didnt say anything, her mouth rounding into a perfect O and hanging there for a second as she did a double take, no way was her Derrick sitting in a fro yo shop 5 years after she'd left for london without saying goodbye.

"Miss me Block?" He asks, e isnt sure where it came from but it doesnt sound like him, his normal edge of cockyness is missing, instead it came out flat,almost like a plea.

"I think the question is..." She paused bit her lip, damnit she was turning him on, " did you miss me?"

He doesnt have a response for that, his jaw clamping shut as he stands up to get his frozen yogurt.

"Just like old times." He observes as she fills hers halfway with a low fat cookies and cream flavor.

"Except youre not a 5'4 eight grader anymore." She says with an edge.

"It doesnt matter, im taller than you now." He laughs, it's true, he's towering over her at 6'5 and his toned muscles arent exactly unnoticable in his shirt.

She rolls her eyes at his statement, and dumps a scoop of Heath bar onto her fro yo.

"So how has Massie Block been?" He asks like a reporter.

"Good." Her return is brisk as she pays the cashier.

"You know Mass, the polite thing to respond with is another question."

"Chill, I've been home for like an hour."

Its weird how 6 hours later, the clock at 11 PM, Massie is still thinking about it. She closes her eyes in attemp to sleep, when someone knocks on her door, wait not her door, her window. She groogily stood up, finger combing her dark tresses and adjusting her lace camisole and boy shorts. She rolled back the blinds and theres Derrick, leaning on her balcony.

"What the hell Derrick." She snapped as he let himself in.

"I had to talk to you."

"And it couldnt wait until tomorrow?" She asks tiredly.

"Couldn't sleep." He admits and she rolls her eyes.

"Take your shoes off."

So he does, he kicks off his Nike's and unzips his NC State warm up jacket.

"Youre lucky my parents arent home." She says as he sits on her chair.

"I miss you Block."

He's answered with silence. She takes a deep breath,

"Yeah me too." She says softly. He smiles his crooked smile at her and she rolls her eyes before she continues," so how have you been?"

"Truthfully?"

"No D, lie to me." She punches his arm softly, " yes, truthfully."

"Not great."

"Wanna elaborate?"

"I just, i dont know. I cant find a spark and im second string."

She doesnt notice as the night wears on that his hand ends up resting on her thigh. He doesnt notice her hand overtop his as they sit up and talk.

Its 3 AM when Derrick announces he has to go.

"Derrick, just stay. We are adults here."

"Ok." He doesnt need any further convincing.

He pulls off his tee shirt, tossing it on the floor.

"D, you dont have to sleep in jeans." She says softly, and thats how his jeans end up on the floor. Her top does too, her bra underneath stays however as she slides under the covers. He follows her, sliding in as well.

Claire walked in around 8 am, tryingto awaken her friend. It didnt take long for her to notice the pile of male clothes, and the extra occupant in Massie's bed. Somehow the pair had ended up pressed together. Derrick's arm wrapped around her shoulders and her head pressed into his chest.

Claire took a ew pictures before leaving her friend and her friends friend alone.

Massie woke up, she felt safe, what the hell, why was Derrick in her bed, derrick oh god.

"Derrigton wake up." She punched his shoulder.

"Hmmm." He mutters as he opens his eyes.

"Wwwweee..."

"Didnt do anything Mass, dont worry youre still a virgin."

Her mouth falls open again

"Takes one to know one." She says laughing as she leant into his embrace. She tipsmher head up, her amber eyes waiting to meet his gaze, and when theyndo, theirmlips connect as well.

The spark had returned.


	3. Chapter 3

Kristen and Demspey

Kristen tried to forget about their awkward encounter the other afternoon, she slid on short running shorts and a Yale tee shirt. She tied her long blonde hair into a butt brushing pony tail and she swiped a thin layer of lip gloss on, she was in Westchester afterall, before she turned on music. She thumbed her ear buds into her ears as she anxiously pressed the elevator button. She almost got out of the lobby with out a run in, but Dempsey choose that moment to jog out of the stairway,keys jangling in his hand. She finds herself wondering where he goes to school, and if he still remebers what had ended it all;

Flashback:

It wasn't weird Kristen decided as she leant against his door frame, it wasnt weird that he was late for a date. She tapped her watch, a sixtenth birthday present, as she waited for him. Suddenly a girl with raven hair came out of the apartment, lipstick messed up and the smell of Dempseys cologne on her shirt.

End flashback

He smiled a lopsided smile at her,

"Hey Kris wait up." He called out and she tipped her head as if she was ignoring him.

"Kris that was 3 years ago you cant still be mad." He says as she walks past him.

"You cheated on me." She spat.

"You left town before i could explain." He said softly, she spun around

"What?"

"Come on lets go on a drive." He insisted,pulling her hand towards his navy convertible.

She obliged, following him into the car.

"Karen and I, we dated when we were like 10. She came back to visit me, and she forced herself on me." He explained tiredly.

"How have you been truthfully Kris?" He asks when she doesnt answer.

"My boyfriend...well ex...was with my best friend. My coach thought I would be a better second stringer then a starter and pre meds a bitch."

"Doesnt that feel good?" He rubbed her back, pulling into the parking lot of the soccer field.

"Dempsey why are we here?" She asks confused as he gets a soccer ball out of his trunk.

"Soccer." He tosses the ball in the air and kicks it swiftly,she immeadietly responds by blocking his arrow straight pass with a smart block, flicking her ankle back towards him,

"Ouch!" She screaches, closing her eyes in pain.

"Oh my god Kristen are you ok?" He's immeidetly by her side as she hobbles over to the car.

"Just get me to the hospital." She says through the pain in voice.

"Ok. Holy shit I'm sooo sorry." He says as he helps her into the ER.

"Not your fault, I shouldve told you I couldnt play soccer anymore."

"What?" He asked softly.

"I broke my ankle in a car crash junior year a the soccer school. It never healed right, ive broken it..." She paused to grimace, " 3 times since." He has his arm wrapped around her protectively by this point. They call her name and he helps her up, letting her lean into him.

An hour later she's wrapped her ankle in yet another protective this time shes wrapped in a protective hug too.

-Cam+Claire-

Claire hadnt seen him in ages. It reminded her of an old song she used to sing with her friends. Her hair hung over her short MK jean shorts and navy tank top as she waved at Cam who she had agreed to meet for fro yo.

It was weird, the pair eyed Massie and Derrick have a awkward conversation as they tried to avoid the formalities. He helps her scoop some gummies onto her Vanilla yogurt, and the rest is silent. They dont exchange words. She looks him over, taking in his familiar smell, wanting desprerately to run her hands through his dark hair. He drinks her in as well, smelling her sweet Juicy perfume, and oogling over her fit body. Her long white blonde hair has grown out, and her outfit is relaxed and stylish. Her smile is as sweet as her perfume. She didnt know what to say, so they sat there in comfortable silence. He resists the urge to pluck a strand of blonde hair out of her face, and as she walks away he calls out to her,

"Stay?"

She turns around,the look in her eyes mirroring his.

" I missed you." They both whispered at the same time.

An: NOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN JOSH AND ALCIA REUNITE? I SMELL DRAMAAAAAAA

AND UM BTW I PLAN ON THIS BEING A LONG MULTI CHAP


	4. Chapter 4

Alicia and Josh

Josh and her had split in a fit of rage, followed by a night of passion, and no goodbye. Perhaps thats why Alicia hadnt bothered to call her on again off again middle school and high school flame. She didnt know where he had gone for school, nor did she find herself wondering about him, alot. Sometimes late at night after a paticulary hard day or a tough break up, she would fantasize about calling him and it being just like old times.

Josh wasnt a romantic guy, sure sometimes he would find himself with one less hat after a one night stand. Nothing ever topped the first time. Maybe it was the fact that Alicia had been his first steady girlfriend, only steady girlfriend, or maybe it was that there was always a touch of mystery surrounding her. He'd heard she went to Pepperdine, he'd gone to Stanford, which was only a 5 hour drive away. Sometimes when he'd had a hard day he'd lay in bed and think about driving down and knocking on her door, just out of the blue, but he'd never had the guts to do it.

They met again in the chill of the airport terminal, by cocidence when they foudn out ther seats were side by side,

"Leesh is that you?" He asked as the girl with dark hair and a glossy pair of lips turned to talk to him.

"Oh mah gawd. Josh?" She asked, her spannish accent creeping into her question.

"Its been...forever." He says quietly, scooting into his seat next to her.

She does something weird next, she turns awkwardly, and plants her lips on his. The sparks shot through her body as his hands started to roam and people stopped and stared.

They release each other for a breif moment, and the flight attendant asks them politley to knock it off before their arrested for Inappropiate Public Displays ofAffection. She silently withdraws from his grasp and things start to feel like old times. He's kidding around with her, she's throwing it back ten times hotter. The occupants of first class are getting pissed.

MASSIE & DERRICK

Derrick called her the next day,after he had left for a family picnic. All he gave her was an address and instructions to 'Wear something nice.'

Of course she would wear something nice, she pulled on a BCBG black dress with a gold zipper all the way down the front and gold stilentos. She showed up at the address, which was to a fancy hotel, right on time. She walked to the front desk,

"Harrignton?" She asked as she tapped her newly manicured fingers on the front desk.

"Room 603." The conigere pointed to the elevator. She walked over, and hit the level 6 button. Leave it to Derrick to book a freakin hotel room for a date. She slid her key into the door, and turned the knob.

"Hey Block." He's laying on the bed watching soccer, his head doesnt move when she walks in.

"Hey D." She smiled and he turned, she watched his jaw drop as she ran her fingers over the zipper.

"Oh my god, Block you look stunning." He rose from the bed and wrapped his hands around her small waist,kissing her neck as she pressed herself into him.

"Go ahead." She whispers in his ear, and shivers are sent down his spine.

"You sure?" He says hushedly

"Yes." And he runs his hands down her sides. She starts to unzip her dress and his shirt is soon dispensed of. Half an hour later, a pile of any piece of clothing that got in their way was on the floor.

'Derrick" Massie moaned, she felt sparks as he kissed her neck and she kissed his lips.

*******MXD******

The next morning, Massie awoke to pressed skin and her head buried in his chest. His eyes opened to half moons and she smiled up at him,

"Derrick I have to use the restroom." He halfheartedly released her.

"That was the best night of my life." He whispers as she kisses him.

"Mine too."

Then she steps on something.

It takes her a minute to comprehend that her foot is on a condom, a still wrapped one at that.

"Shit D" she plucks it from the floor and holds it up so he can see it.

"Mass..." his eyes open widely.

"Oh my god." Her eyes start to water.

"Massie, lets go talk about this over on babe." He pulls a tee shirt on and she throws one of his on as well, their jeans are the same wash which makes Massie laugh. She sips her milk as her holds her hand across the table. Hes rubbing it and she surpressing tears.

"So if im... then what are we gonna do?"

"Mass you gotta be able to say the word."

"So do you."

"On three..." he says softly.

"Pregnant" they both whisper at the same time.

"Im not leaving" he assures her and she starts to cry, smiling at him through her tears.

"Good."

"I love you." He says as she stands up, he rubs the small of her back.

"I love you too." She says and he wraps his arm around her.

He kisses her and she kisses back.

"We have to wait 2 weeks, then i'll know for sure." She says and he nods,when he feels scared as hell inside. He isnt sure what he's gonna do, she goes to school in New York, he supposes he can request a transfer to a NYC school.

She's dying inside. He started convincing her it would all be ok. She knows theres a internship position in Durham that would give her creidts. So when she gets a second alone she sends an email to the internship officer. Ten minutes later, they've accepted her into the role of intern at a Durham design office. She decides either way she'll take the job.

He comes out of the shower dripping wet and she smiles as he took a pic of her in his shirt on his phone.

"Wanna go for a walk?" He asks as he pulls on khaki shorts and a tee shirt. She smiles, sliding on short denim shorts, and taking his hand.

It feels weird the next morning, not waking up next to him,suddenly in soldiarity. She didn't have a good sleep, for godsake she may be pregnant, and she tossed and turned all night long.

She meets him for lunch and he smiles softly at her when she tells him she couldnt sleep without him next to her.

He grins and picks her up bridal style as they walk back to her house.

"Derrrriccckkk put me down!" She squealed as he spun in circles. He had to go meet his older brother for coffee and she bid him goodbye.

Derrick walked into the coffee shop, he ran a hand through his hair and his brother waved him over.

"Hey Pat." He says sliding into his seat.

"Hey Derrick. I saw you and Massie Block the other day. What the deal there?"

"We're together." He answers

"There's more isnt there." Pat prompts

Derrick turns a shade of pink at his brothers prodding.

'Dude you two had sex." He brother decides and Derrick doesnt deny it.

"Thats cool bro, I like her." He clapped his brother on the shoulder.

It's almost three days later when his phone rings at 3 am in the morning.

"Mass?" He asks groggily, he'd been with her untill 10 pm so not much couldve happened.

"Im coming over." She says and he says ok. Shes infront of his house in her shiny car in ten minutes and he walks out his front door to meet her,

'Where are we going?" He asks as he smiles at her.

'Drug Store, I can't take this any longer.' She says and he nods, putting his hand on her shoulder.

The pair walk in and buy three, standing in line Massie's mouth drops open.

"What?" He asks confused, his hand snaked around her waist.

"Duh-livia" she points at the blonde cashier.

The pair approach the counter and Olivia stares at them,

"Pregnant?" She asks confused and slightly rudely.

"Maybe." Derrick answers for her, kissing her softly.

"Ok um 20." And Derrick hands her a 20 dollar bill.

An hour later they leaned against the sofa, waiting for the tests.

They fell asleep. She wakes up in the morning first, rushing to the bathroom, three negative signs greet her.

"Derrick!" She squeals and he wakes up "Im not pregnant!" He stands up rushing to kiss her.

"Good cause I wanna take this slow." He kisses her again.

"Holy shit." Claire breathes a whisper as her and Cam stood at the top of the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Dylan hopped off the airplane and thumbed a text to Jake, telling him she was safe and sound. She hurriedly grabbed her bags, her sheet of red hair falling infront of her eye as she did so. She accidently ran into someone.

"Oh ma god, Im so sorry." She said, without looking up.

"Its fine Dylan." He said and her head whipped around.

"Chris..." The name felt forgien on her tongue.

"You staying for the summer?" He asked, lifting his bag off a moving rack.

"Yeah." She said as she struggled with her suitcases.

"Lemme help you." He reached a hand over to her and she smile sweetly at him,

"Thanks." She handed him the rock heavy bag.

"So Fire, last time i heard from you, you were on the plane to Texas." He says,lugging her bag behind him.

"Last time I saw you, you were on the bus to my rival school." She retorts.

"Why didnt you call?" He asked,giving her a playful smile.

"I dont know Chris, didnt wanna interrupt you and your other seven girlfriends."

"That was harsh Dyl." He pokes her side and she squeals, suddenly she finds herself thinking back to when her and Chris had hooked up,multiple times. Stop it, she admonishes herself,you have a boyfriend who you love. Who am i kidding, Dylan thought, Jakes probaly surrounded by his other meaningless hook ups at the moment, and she was just like they were, desprete and vying for his attention.

"Sorry." She says, giving him a playful grin. He swats at her side.

"You going to Alicia's big party?" He asks, and Dylan nods.

KRISTEN AND KEMP

Kristen isn't sure what surprises her more, the sudden departure of Dempsey,when he excuses himself to take a phone call, or the appearance of Kemp Hurley. She does a double take as he strolled into the park, sunglasses guarding his deep brown eyes and a leather jacket thrown over his plain tee shirt.

He sees her right away, and a smile creeps onto the college Kemp's face. He's walking over, Kristen finds she can't move, instead she's frozen wondering what the hell she's gonna say.

"Kris!" He smiled at her, and engulfed her in a hug, the thoughts of their what could've been, not seeming to haunt him.

He released her.

"It took like all my power to not kiss you." He says o'matter a factly and she rolls her eyes.

"Kemp." She warns as he inches closer.

"What?"

"Kiss me."

So he does, and just as Dempsey returns from his phone call, their lips smash into each others. Her hands wind around his neck and he hoists her up in the air, her legs clawing around his midsection as he spins around.

"God that felt good." He says as he pulls away, she's still attached to his hips. He gives her a sweet smile and set her down.

"Yeah it did." She responds and he grins.

"Um hello?" Dempsey interrupts the pairs moment.

"Hey Soloman!" Kemp gave his buddy a 'man' hug.

"You and Kristen?" Dempsey asks.

"Kris and I were just catching up." Kemp leans against her.

"OK, I'll see you at Alicia's party right?" Dempsey asks.

"Yeah." They replied in unison.

CLAIRE & CAM

Claire's jaw dropped, Massie thought she was pregnant? Derrick and Massie were laying together on the couch when she walked down the stairs.

"Hey guys." Can is close behind her, unlike M and D, they had not been hooking up the past week.

"Hey." Derrick gave his buddy a lopsided smile.

"You two get the invite to Alicia's tonight?" Claire asks, nudging Cam to show them the text.

"Uh yeah." Massie nodded, and Derrick wrapped his arm around her waist.


End file.
